Una Conversación Pendiente
by NatyAndrea
Summary: El había encontrado su verdad. ¿Y ella? Quizás basta sólo el momento preciso para disipar toda duda. Completo. / Re-editado! Por las sugerencias de MAEC y otros lectores :D
1. Estoy viva

_**Una conversación pendiente**_

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de propiedad del gran Watsuki…

(Re-edición)

POV de Kaoru:

* * *

**1.1: Estoy viva**

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo, tan calmado, que preferí quedarme ahí, acostada, por unos minutos más. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Todo cambió tan rápido... Megumi ya no estaba, Sanosuke tampoco. Era tan extraño no tenerlos cerca, que no me acostumbraba. No supe en qué momento mi relación con ella cambió; creo que siempre me vio como una niña, hasta que comencé a tomar decisiones claras con respecto a él, mi vida y los problemas. ¿Se acercó a mí de esa forma sólo por él? Para nadie era un secreto lo que Megumi sentía por Kenshin, y agradecí su valentía, pues podía imaginar cuánto debió sufrir con todo lo sucedido, y siempre se mantuvo a nuestro lado. Es una gran amiga.

Y Yahiko fue realmente una revelación: ¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? Nunca pensé que me sentiría tan orgullosa de un alumno, y recién era un niño. "Algún día será un gran guerrero", pensé.

Y Ken... ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible sufrir tanto? La guerra, la muerte de Tomoe-san, los viajes, la soledad... Y parecía que su pasado no lo dejaba vivir en paz. Siempre admiré a este hombre, pero después de lo que pasó con Enishi, lo admiré aún más. Muchas veces me sentí tan inmadura, no sabía cómo actuar, cómo pensar; fueron muchas vivencias tan fuertes... Nunca estuve segura de hacerlo bien. Lo único que tenía claro, era que quería verlo feliz... Hacerlo feliz. Y es una de las razones por las que siempre luché y nunca me dejaré caer, mucho menos morir.

- "¡Dios! ¡Qué tarde!" -. Con ese pensamiento, decidí levantarme. Tantos pensamientos en mi cabeza... Tenía mucha hambre, y decidí salir al jardín para ver si Kenshin y Yahiko habían desayunado.

Encontré a Yahiko jugando con su shinai, feliz por haber logrado parte de un nuevo movimiento. Todo fue tan fuerte para ellos, que, hasta cierto punto, me sobreprotegían. En tanto me vio salir al jardín, me saludó contento y con entusiasmo. Parecía que aún no se creía el verme con vida.

- "¡Kaoru! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? Kenshin fue a comprar algo para agregar a la comida, pronto desayunaremos" -. Sonreí tranquila. Con esos amigos, podía estar segura y sin preocupaciones. Me sorprendía un poco de Yahiko, pues nunca tuvo muchas demostraciones hacia a mí, pero comprendí que todo fue por la impresión tan fuerte de no tenerme más entre ellos. Y era comprensible, yo habría reaccionado igual.

- "¡Tranquilo! Me siento muy bien. Y me alegra que estés entrenando, después de todo, un niñito tan tonto como tú necesita mucho más entrenamiento para tener al menos una pequeña esperanza de lograr algo" -, respondí enérgicamente.

- "¡Ja! ¡No te preocupes por eso, soy fuerte! Pero, después de todo, no podrías comprenderlo pues una tonta que se pasa todo el día durmiendo no es capaz de vencer al más fuerte del mundo" -, dijo él, en un intento por atacarme. Pero entonces nuestras miradas cómplices se cruzaron, y ambos sonreímos al tiempo. Podía confiar en mi mejor estudiante. Lancé una carcajada, y di la vuelta para entrar nuevamente a la casa, camino a mi habitación.

- "Tampoco me subestimes, no olvides que soy tu maestra. Por favor, avísame cuando Kenshin regrese, iré a ordenar mi cabello" -

- "¡Qué bien! ¡No quiero una maestra fea!" -, gritó sin moverse de su sitio. Sonreí y entré a mi habitación.

Había mucha calma, y al bajar la tensión, mi cabeza automáticamente la buscaba de regreso. ¿Sería normal? No quería preocupar a mis amigos, pero muchas noches lloraba, y esas lágrimas no eran de tristeza sino de vacío; no sabía qué, pero lo necesitaba. Mi interior necesitaba algo por lo cual preocuparse, lógico, todo fue muy extremo con lo de Shishio, Enishi… Durante la noche, recuerdos venían y me veía en la necesidad de llorar. Sí, muchas veces volvía a sentir el miedo, terror, dolor e incertidumbre de esos días, y mi corazón se apretaba. Repetía mil veces "soy una chica fuerte, una chica firme, no puedo llorar como una niña"; entonces, mi mente volaba a otros problemas... No, mejor dicho, a otra persona... No me dolía pensar en su pasado o en sus vivencias de forma egoísta, no era la indicada para sufrir por una mujer que fue parte de su pasado o por las decisiones que él tomó. Era su vida, y en el momento en que lo acepté como parte de mi equipo lo hice para aceptarlo por completo, al igual que al resto del "club", pero con él había una diferencia: Cada dolor y cada caída que vive o vivió en el pasado, se transforma en algo propio y personal para mí. No lograba comprender totalmente su sufrimiento, pero tampoco podía traspasar esa barrera e interferir en su proceso...

¡Maldición! No podía borrar su pasado, no podía eliminar sus cicatrices... Me tranquilizaba un poco el verlo más sereno en su relación con Tomoe-san. Le debíamos tanto... Pero, ¿algún día se perdonaría completamente por todo? No sólo es Tomoe-san, sino una vida llena de resentimientos de otros hacia él, y de mucho arrepentimiento. ¿Algún día se permitiría la felicidad total? ¿Desde el corazón? Se veía un hombre más tranquilo, reconciliado con muchas partes de su pasado... Pero, ¿cómo podía yo atravesar esa barrera, sin ser imprudente, para poder ayudarlo y ser parte de ese sentimiento de redención? Habría dado la vida por esa respuesta... Sólo me quedaba sonreír lo más profundamente posible, y entregarle una pequeña felicidad auténtica cada día.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, el cual siempre me atormentaba, terminé de peinar y atar mi cabello. Estaba lista para otra sonrisa. Entonces escuché a Yahiko:

-"¡Fea! ¡Ha llegado! ¡Apresúrate o no hay desayuno!" -

Mis manos golpearon levemente mis mejillas. Era hora de pensar en forma positiva si quería darle una alegría. Corrí la puerta de mi habitación, con la intención de salir camino a la cocina, y me encontré con él, que también iba en esa dirección, con una pequeña canasta.

- "Kaoru-dono, buenos días. ¿Se siente usted bien? Como aún no se levantaba, fui por unas verduras para el desayuno, espero no le moleste el retraso, pronto estará todo listo" -, me saludó con una mirada tranquila en esos ojos tan profundos, encantadores y misteriosos. Entonces, sonreí desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

- "¡Kenshin! No te preocupes, muchas gracias. Vamos, te ayudo a terminar las cosas en la cocina" -. Ambos caminamos hasta la cocina, dispuestos a terminar la labor que él había comenzado. Kenshin me daba las instrucciones necesarias para que todo quedara perfecto -no es que yo sea muy experta en la cocina-, mientras se generaba un entretenido y tranquilo ambiente familiar. Me gustaban mucho estos momentos, como si todo desapareciera...

- "¡Ey! ¿Falta mucho? ¡Muero de hambre!" -. Yahiko entró corriendo a la cocina, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Antes de darme la oportunidad de responder algo que hiciera enojar a Yahiko, Kenshin adelantó una explicación, pero con palabras que nunca habrían salido de mi boca:

- "Lo siento, Yahiko. Se ha atrasado el desayuno por lo de las verduras, pero siéntate, ya está listo" -

- "Te advierto que si Kaoru ha cocinado algo del desayuno, no lo comeré porque terminaré intoxicado y ahora no está Megumi para curarme" -, amenazó el chico.

- "Te sorprenderás, no encontrarás diferencia alguna entre lo que cociné yo o lo que preparó Kenshin, no te diré nada" -, respondí muy segura, y es que, siguiendo sus instrucciones, todo era mucho más fácil, e incluso yo misma me sorprendía con mis avances en la cocina gracias a él.

Pronto estábamos desayunando, mientras Yahiko comentaba que iría al Akabeko a ayudar con la reconstrucción del lugar, pues aún faltaban algunas cosas, y necesitaba salir temprano. A los pocos minutos mi alumno iba encaminándose a dicho lugar, donde seguramente se encontraría con Tsubame, Tae y su hermana gemela Sae, quien había viajado desde Kyoto para ayudar en los trámites y trabajos de la reconstrucción del negocio familiar.

Terminado el desayuno, Kenshin limpió la cocina mientras yo preparaba el agua para lavar la ropa. En tanto terminó de ordenar, salió al jardín y me pidió le dejara el resto. Llevó la ropa y comenzó el lavado, mientras yo, fascinada, me quedaba sentada en la entrada de la casa, observando la escena. Al parecer en un momento se sintió incómodo o algo, pues me miró, de una forma diferente.

- "Kaoru-dono, ¿ocurre algo?" -. No supe bien qué responder. Algo nerviosa, dije lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza, aunque descubrí que era totalmente real...

- "No, Kenshin, simplemente es muy extraña para mí toda esta tranquilidad. Ya no está el ruidoso de Sanosuke, Megumi tampoco... Es un poco solitario" –

Me sentí triste y nerviosa al recordar sus propias palabras...

- "Tú lo dijiste el día anterior al duelo con Enishi, cada uno tiene un camino, y debe seguir su vida... Es un poco triste, pero las cosas son así... No me agradó comprenderlo de esta forma... " –

Sentí que su mirada cambió aún sin verlo, pues algo hizo que fijara mi mirada en mis pies, mientras mi mente recordaba ese día. En aquella oportunidad, él me aseguró que este era su hogar...

- "¿Se siente triste por eso, Kaoru-dono? No debería... Intentan encontrar las respuestas de sus vidas, y atarlos a un lugar sólo lograría generar sentimientos oprimidos para ellos. Sólo podemos tener buenos deseos para nuestros amigos; aunque me gustaría que las cosas fueran como usted quiere, y así vivir todos juntos. Pero confío en el potencial de cada uno, y sé que pueden ser felices. Realmente nunca estaremos tan lejos de ellos… " -

Él tan sabio, yo tan niña… Sentí como si estuviera recibiendo un sermón de mi padre. Pero, tal como le dije ese día, quería estar para siempre a su lado. Y cuando se lo dije, no pude con mis nervios, no sé por qué. Él cruzó su brazo en mis hombros, y me dio a entender que no se iría, que éste era su lugar. Esperaba que así fuera, aunque tuviera que vivir eternamente una vida en base a su redención.

Levanté la mirada, y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos, que me sonrieron, entregándome confianza y tranquilidad. Lo único que le pedía a la vida era tener esos ojos cada día y para siempre.

* * *

Y bien, he reescrito este fic por recomendación de MAEC, y creo que queda mucho mejor así!

Voy a dejar a continuación lo que había escrito en la versión anterior.

* * *

¡HOLA!

Tantos años… SI! Tantos años. Cuando escribía en este sitio, era una adolescente (bueno, bueno… pasadita) y no puedo creer la cantidad de años que han pasado :S

Muchos de ustedes no me conocerán, pero no importa.

Kenshin sigue siendo mi serie favorita, y no puedo despegarme de eso!

Hoy, siendo adulta, me complica un poco el tema de los tiempos, pero mientras pueda, escribiré.

"OJO, ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ BASADA EN EL MANGA". Esto ha salido luego de pensar en cómo avanza la relación de estos dos. Y es que son tan tontos, ¡Dios mio! Pero se entiende hasta cierto punto. Es la época, las vivencias, las edades… Creo que he intentado que la relación avance un paso más adelante, sin pasar al OOC, y es lo que quería! Ustedes dirán si es así o no. Creo que Kenshin es una persona con muchos sentimientos y un enredo dentro, y si no es bueno hablando, es por su forma de ser. No me gusta cuando muestran a Kaoru molesta por el "-dono", pues es su forma de relacionarse con todos en general, no la está alejando con eso. Kenshin es un espadachín, son personas dispuestas a servir y a morir por ello, y es la forma de vida que llevan, eso no lo cambiará Kaoru, la idea es que se acepten como son.

Por otro lado, Kaoru es una chica que ha crecido huérfana, y siente gran soledad, no creo le sea fácil ver salir a sus amigos de su vida. Pero también creo que sabe "ponérselas bien puestas", y puede salir siempre adelante.

Es por eso que esta dupla me FASCINAAAAAAA ¡y los amo!

Bueno, espero sus rr! Estoy contenta de haber vuelto, y siempre leo las historias que publican! Sobre todo si es un KenKao :D

Un saludo a todos, y nos vemos pronto. Se despide: Naty, Hana, como quieran llamarme :D


	2. Usted no está sola

_**Una conversación pendiente**_

POV de Kenshin

* * *

**1.2: Kaoru-dono, no está sola**

Ya tenía las verduras. Cocinar me gustaba mucho, era mi pasatiempo preferido para relajarme y distraerme. Además, era mi forma de devolver el favor, ese dojo se estaba convirtiendo en mi hogar, y no podía responder de una mejor forma que ayudando en las tareas cotidianas como la limpieza, la cocina o el lavado de ropa. Si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar, lo haría. Después de tanto tiempo de vagar, encontré un lugar donde mis amigos me apoyaban y me aceptaban tal como era, y debía agradecer más aún a Kaoru-dono: sin poner objeción alguna, aceptó a este hombre, que consigo traía un historial de dolor, sangre y sufrimiento, y le regaló un hogar, un lugar al cual llegar cada día, un lugar donde dormir cobijado, un lugar donde se sentía querido.

Estaba muy confundido, porque aunque sentía mucha gratitud por esas personas y en especial por Kaoru-dono, no sabía muy bien cómo expresarlo e intentaba ayudar lo más posible.

Cuando caí en cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada del dojo. Kaoru-dono debía ya estar en pie. Le gustaba dormir hasta avanzada la mañana, y para mí no era un problema. Los acontecimientos habían sido duros para ella. No quería involucrar a nadie, pero mis amigos insistían en acompañarme y asegurar que estarían a mi lado. Eran chicos fuertes, lo sé, pero Kaoru-dono… Ella también tenía un corazón puro y frágil. Imaginaba el miedo que debió sentir al estar encerrada en esa isla, sin saber nada de nosotros... Pero tampoco podía subestimarla.

A veces me sentía un idiota… Por no querer involucrarla en mi viaje a Kyoto, también la hice sufrir, y es que no podría soportar que algo le sucediera. Por eso, cuando vi esa escena... ella... herida de muerte en el dojo… laespada… la cicatriz… Ah… Mi corazón se apretaba al recordarlo. Prometí que protegería a las personas, prometí que no dejaría que le hicieran daño a quienes se cruzaban en mi camino, y no lo logré. Además, se habían llevado a la persona que más me importaba…

Esos días quedaron atrás, pero Kaoru-dono debía recuperarse totalmente, y es por eso que me preocupa de ella, que no le faltara nada, que se sintiera protegida y tranquila. Y si para eso tenía que comprar más verduras, o limpiar más veces al día para que ella descansara, lo haría feliz.

Cuando entré al dojo, Yahiko me saludó con un divertido "¡Ya era hora! Muero de hambre", mientras gritaba a Kaoru-dono que era tiempo de desayunar.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando sentí que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

- "Kaoru-dono, buenos días. ¿Se siente usted bien? Como aún no se levantaba, fui por unas verduras para el desayuno, espero no le moleste el retraso, pronto estará todo listo" -.

Sólo me sonrió, y supe que todo seguía en su lugar.

- "¡Kenshin! No te preocupes, muchas gracias. Vamos, te ayudo a terminar las cosas en la cocina" -

No quería que Kaoru-dono se preocupara de las cosas de la casa; en tanto salí al jardín, luego de limpiar lo del desayuno, le pedí que me dejara lo del lavado de la ropa. Estaba en eso, en pleno lavado, cuando me sentí observado… De reojo busqué su rostro, el cual demostraba algo de preocupación. ¿Se sentía mal?

- "Kaoru-dono, ¿ocurre algo?" –

- "No, Kenshin, simplemente es muy extraña para mí toda esta tranquilidad. Ya no está el ruidoso de Sanosuke, Megumi tampoco... Es un poco solitario" -

Kaoru era una chica muy inocente, y sufría mucho con los cambios. Le dolía aún la partida de nuestros amigos.

Y continuó:

- "Tú lo dijiste el día anterior al duelo con Enishi, cada uno tiene un camino, y debe seguir su vida... Es un poco triste, pero las cosas son así... No me agradó comprenderlo de esta forma... " -.

Ese día en que ella me dijo que quería estar para siempre conmigo, entendí finalmente que yo también lo deseaba, que me sentía cómodo y tranquilo en este lugar, y si tenía que seguir luchando para mantener esa paz y devolver la felicidad a mis amigos y a ella, lo haría sin dudar. El vagabundo que habitaba en mí había encontrado su respuesta. Pero yo quería darle a Kaoru-dono la protección que merecía, y no simplemente a su integridad física, sino también a su corazón.

- "¿Se siente triste por eso, Kaoru-dono? No debería... Intentan encontrar las respuestas de sus vidas, y atarlos a un lugar sólo lograría generar sentimientos oprimidos para ellos. Sólo podemos tener buenos deseos para nuestros amigos; aunque me gustaría que las cosas fueran como usted quiere, y así vivir todos juntos. Pero confío en el potencial de cada uno, y sé que pueden ser felices. Realmente nunca estaremos tan lejos de ellos… " –

* * *

Como ven, cada capítulo es un POV del otro personaje.

Gracias por leer! Sigan adelante :D

Un abrazo!


	3. ¿Por qué?

_**Una conversación pendiente**_

POV de Kaoru

* * *

**2.1: ¿Por qué?**

Con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza, dejó el lavado y se acercó hacia mí. Al parecer quería hablar algo conmigo, y no pondría objeción, amaba esos momentos. Se sentó a mi lado, y ambos quedamos con los pies sobre la pequeña escalera de la entrada.

Intentó decir algo, pero al parecer no sabía cómo, pues no salía ningún sonido de su boca, la cual se abrió un par de veces. Preferí mirar hacia otro lado para no incomodarlo. Ambos pensamos en lo mismo, y al mismo tiempo…

- "Kenshin… " / "Kaoru-dono… " - …

Dios… Alguien debía tomar la iniciativa... Y fui yo.

- "Kenshin… Sólo quería decir que no quiero verte preocupado por mí. Agradezco todo lo que haces, y siempre te estaré agradecida. Quiero ver que me sonrías sin preocupaciones, quiero que puedas tener una vida tranquila, y… " -

- "Soy yo quien debería estar agradecido. Y, si me preocupo, es porque no quiero que pase dificultades. Todo esto que ha sucedido… usted se ha visto involucrada, y… no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso. De hecho me avergüenza un poco… " -

Muy pocas veces Kenshin hablaba de sus sentimientos. Sé que sufrió mucho, que también fue feliz y que vive al extremo. Es un hombre de sentimientos muy fuertes pero reprimidos, y esperaba ser yo esa persona con la cual él pudiera liberarse.

- "No te voy a juzgar, mucho menos a odiar. Creo que eso quedó bastante claro" -

Me miraba algo sorprendido. Se veía muy impaciente.

- "Agradezco sus palabras... Usted ha querido conocer a este vagabundo en su totalidad, con sus virtudes y defectos… y… no… yo… " -

Estaba emocionado, su mirada era totalmente encantadora, pero no lograba articular frases completas. Quise ayudarlo, porque quería conocer a ese hombre en su totalidad.

- "Kenshin, ¿puedes decirlo? ¿Simplemente puedes decirme… por qué?" -

Como si de magia se tratase, comprendió totalmente mi mensaje y lo que yo esperaba. Entonces, pude ver en su rostro una de sus sonrisas más amables y bellas.

- "Porque usted le ha dado a este espadachín un motivo para blandir su espada… Porque este hombre logró ordenar su vida y encontrar una respuesta que logrará redimir todos sus crímenes, y por esa respuesta vivirá para siempre" -

No me esperaba eso. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero no iba a retroceder en esto. Él se adelantó…

- "Kaoru-dono, ¿ha estado usted realmente bien? Yo… estoy seguro que todo esto debió generar algún efecto en usted, y no quiero que tenga problemas o se sienta triste, o enferma, y no me ha comentado si ha tenido algún inconveniente, entonces yo no sé qué pensar… " -

- "Agradezco tu preocupación, Kenshin, pero no he tenido problemas de salud. Estoy muy feliz de estar en casa nuevamente, pero, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, si me lo permites" -

Se sorprendió bastante, y me sentí muy nerviosa, no quería incomodarlo ni mucho menos que esto fuera una experiencia difícil.

- "Lo que quiera, Kaoru-dono" -

Ni yo misma sabía cómo formular la pregunta para que respondiera a esto que me atormentaba cada día.

- "Bien… Siempre te has preocupado por mi felicidad y bienestar, pero es muy poco lo que yo sé de lo que sucede contigo, y no me refiero a tu pasado, tampoco a cómo enfrentas tus batallas o problemas, sino algo más allá" -

- "Creo no comprender a qué se refiere" -

- "Lo siento, yo necesitaba saber… yo quería saber… si… tú… Kenshin, ¿qué hay dentro de ti? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de tu sonrisa? Yo… quisiera saberlo… " -


	4. Encontré mi respuesta

_**Una conversación pendiente**_

POV de Kenshin

* * *

**2.2: Encontré mi respuesta**

No entendía para dónde iba todo esto, pero quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Si podía eliminar todo rastro de soledad de su corazón, quería hacerlo, y llenar todos esos espacios para que nunca más volviera a sentirlo. Decidido, dejé mi labor con la ropa y me acerqué a ella, con la única intención de hacerle algo de compañía.

Me senté a su lado, y hubo unos segundos de silencio. Al parecer ella se incomodaba, y yo quería decir algo, pero, ¿qué? Me habría gustado saber qué sentía, qué esperaba, qué deseaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Si le preguntaba directamente, entonces ella se asustaría… Mi cabeza era un nudo de ideas y preguntas que no salían, simplemente mis cuerdas vocales no funcionaban, y sólo lograba tartamudear. Ella se veía muy bella, tranquila, con su mirada perdida en cielo, y yo como un idiota sin poder articular palabra alguna. Pero quería saber muchas cosas, y debía comenzar por el principio, tenía que saber si a ella le dolía aún, si quedaba algún rastro de tristeza en su interior, si había algo que yo pudiera…

¡Maldición! Si mi maestro me hubiese visto, ya me habría ganado unos cuantos golpes y una buena lección… "¡Al diablo! Kenshin Himura, ¿te creías tan valiente como para salvar al Japón de un golpe de estado, para enfrentar a los fantasmas de tu pasado, y no para hablarle a una chica?" Y entonces, cuando me dispuse a hablar…

- "Kenshin… " / "Kaoru-dono… " - …

Rayos… Finalmente ella tomó la palabra, y lo agradecí.

- "Kenshin… Sólo quería decir que no quiero verte preocupado por mí. Agradezco todo lo que haces, y siempre te estaré agradecida. Quiero ver que me sonrías sin preocupaciones, quiero que puedas tener una vida tranquila, y…" -

¿Cómo? No creía lo que escuchaban mis oídos. ¿Ella agradecida? ¿Quería verme sonreír? Tenía ganada una parte del cielo y yo dándole vueltas al si "lo merecía o no"…

- "Soy yo quien debería estar agradecido. Y, si me preocupo, es porque no quiero que pase dificultades. Todo esto que ha sucedido… usted se ha visto involucrada, y… no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso. De hecho me avergüenza un poco… " -

Era yo quien debía estar agradecido, ella había sido involucrada en todos esos problemas, y no lo merecía. Me sentí avergonzado, y desvié mi mirada.

- "No te voy a juzgar, mucho menos a odiar. Creo que eso quedó bastante claro" -

"No iba a juzgarme". La miré sorprendido. Ella lo había dicho muchas veces, pero cada vez que sucede, pareciera que no caigo en cuenta.

- "Agradezco sus palabras... Usted ha querido conocer a este vagabundo en su totalidad, con sus virtudes y defectos… y… no… yo… " -

Maldición, que torpe. ¿Por qué no lograba simplemente decir las cosas? No podía controlar mis emociones. Quería explicar muchas cosas, pero algo lo impedía, y…

- "Kenshin, ¿puedes decirlo? ¿Simplemente puedes decirme… por qué?" -

La respuesta apareció automáticamente en mis labios:

- "Porque usted le ha dado a este espadachín un motivo para blandir su espada… Porque este hombre logró ordenar su vida y encontrar una respuesta que logrará redimir todos sus crímenes, y por esa respuesta vivirá para siempre" -

Ella parecía algo descompuesta, pero con un aire de felicidad. Entonces, tenía que preguntar…

- "Kaoru-dono, ¿ha estado usted realmente bien? Yo… estoy seguro que todo esto debió generar algún efecto en usted, y no quiero que tenga problemas o se sienta triste, o enferma, y no me ha comentado si ha tenido algún inconveniente, entonces yo no sé qué pensar… " -

Necesitaba saber si ella sufría por mi culpa, por mis errores… Porque quería borrar cada uno de esos pesares que pudiera guardar en su corazón; pero no tuve una mejor forma de decirlo. Me preocupaba mucho, había perdido algo de peso, y no quería que tuviera algún inconveniente de salud.

- "Agradezco tu preocupación, Kenshin, pero no he tenido problemas de salud. Estoy muy feliz de estar en casa nuevamente, pero, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, si me lo permites" -

- "Lo que quiera, Kaoru-dono" -

- "Bien… Siempre te has preocupado por mi felicidad y bienestar, pero es muy poco lo que yo sé de lo que sucede contigo, y no me refiero a tu pasado, tampoco a cómo enfrentas tus batallas o problemas, sino algo más allá" -

- "Creo que no comprendo a qué se refiere" -

- "Lo siento, yo necesitaba saber… yo quería saber… si… tú… Kenshin, ¿qué hay dentro de ti? ¿Qué se esconde detrás de tu sonrisa? Yo… quisiera saberlo… " -

¿Qué quería saber exactamente Kaoru-dono? Conocía mi historia, confiaba en ella, podía asegurar que no le guardaba secretos.

- "Kaoru-dono, usted conoce mi historia, mi pasado, mi presente, lo que pienso… " -, no esperó a que terminara mi frase.

- "Pero, yo quiero saber si aún te… es decir, si aún te atormentas, si hay en tu interior alguna herida por sanar, que no te deje ser totalmente feliz. Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, estoy segura, y no quiero que me dejes fuera" -

Esa chica, ¿se preocupaba de mí a ese nivel?

- "Kenshin, ¿qué sucedió cuando Enishi me raptó? ¿Qué sentiste cuando Tomoe-san te sonrió? ¿Y cuando... ? -

- "No creo que sea bueno que usted recuerde todo eso, no le hace bien, y además… " -

- "Tú no entiendes" -, sus ojos denotaron cierta tristeza. Kenshin idiota, ¿de nuevo la vas a hacer llorar? No, esta vez no.

- "Kaoru-dono, para mí no son recuerdos muy agradables, aunque debo admitir que estoy muy feliz de tenerla con vida y en casa. Pero, el recordar ese día, su cuerpo herido… la cicatriz en su rostro… No supe qué hacer. Si hubiera tenido alguna leve esperanza que usted seguía con vida, créame, la habría buscado hasta en el último rincón de este mundo. Pero, para mí, el Jinchuu estaba completo. Mi alma se había cansado de sufrir. Es por eso que terminé en Rakuninmura… " -

- "Pero, Kenshin… " -

- "No tenía un motivo para seguir viviendo, pues mi razón para despertar cada mañana era proteger a las personas, y había fallado de una manera que no tenía ni perdón ni vuelta a atrás, y de nuevo me encontraba sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir. Los chicos intentaron muchas veces que saliera de ahí, pero no lo lograban, porque para mí no había una respuesta. ¿Para qué vengarse? ¿Para qué seguir adelante? Le agradeceré eternamente a Tomoe el haberme revelado que usted estaba viva, y a Tsubame-dono quien me dio a entender que si no salía de ese lugar, Yahiko moriría, y no lo podía permitir" -

¿Qué estaba diciendo? De pronto no pude hablar más. Volví a sentir un nudo en la garganta y las manos mojadas. "Kaoru, por favor, di algo para no sentirme como un idiota… "

- "¡Kenshin! Yo no sabía lo de Yahiko. No es mi intención que recuerdes estas cosas para herirte más, o traer recuerdos horribles, pero quiero comprenderte, quiero saber de ti, quiero saber cómo actuar y cómo ayudarte" -

Ella quería borrar mis cicatrices, las de mi piel y las que habían nacido dentro de mí. Y, aún sabiendo que eso dependía de mí, quería estar a mi lado y ayudarme en el camino. Recordé esa madrugada antes de la batalla contra Shishio, cuando, sobre el tejado, me dijo que todos mis amigos deseaban mi seguridad y mi bienestar. Pero esto era algo más allá.

- "A Tomoe le he dicho adiós, y le agradezco mucho pues ella me mostró la luz de esperanza que necesitaba, a pesar de haberle hecho mucho daño; y ella me sonrió, tal como le dije a Enishi. Yo esperaba ser perdonado, ¡y ella me sonrió!. Con esa sonrisa me dijo que había alguien que esperaba por mí, y bastó eso para ponerme en pie nuevamente. En ese momento volví a sentir el deseo de vivir y luchar por quien más quiero" -

Caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Ella me miró con una expresión de sorpresa y ternura que casi me hace suspirar. Si pudiera tener esos ojos para siempre, no pediría nada más a la vida.

- "Le debo mucho a Tomoe-san, por ti y por mí; porque fue capaz de hacerte feliz en una época difícil, porque fue capaz de protegerte de ti mismo, porque me salvó en dos oportunidades… ¡No! ¡Qué digo!… disculpa, he ido muy lejos, yo no debía… " -

¿Disculparla? Sus manos, sobre sus rodillas, apretaban fuertemente su kimono. Algo se movió dentro de mí, y sin pensar, pasé mi brazo alrededor sus hombros, en un tímido abrazo. Se sorprendió y mi vista se encontró con sus ojos, temerosos y hermosos. Sólo pude sonreír, y entonces, ella también lo hizo.

¿Fueron minutos o segundos? No lo sé. Se sentía bien.

- "Kaoru-dono, este servidor ha encontrado su camino luego de tantos años, y no quiere volver a viajar, no en soledad. En este lugar, las heridas parecen menos dolorosas" -

Aunque me sonreía, sus ojos brillaban. Quería llorar, pero yo no lo permitiría.

* * *

Uf, este capítulo me costó un poco escribirlo, por el contexto. Me daba mucha pena, y al mismo tiempo algo de nostalgia.

Nuevamente agradezco que llegaras hasta aquí y leyeras esto

Un abrazo!


	5. Yo no lo sabía

**_Una conversación pendiente_**

POV de Kaoru

* * *

**3.1: Yo no lo sabía**

Quizás había traspasado la barrera. No quería sentir que era una entrometida. Le había preguntado qué había detrás de él, de su sonrisa y su rostro pacífico, pero él pareció no comprender mi pregunta.

- "Kaoru-dono, usted conoce mi historia, mi pasado, mi presente, lo que pienso… " -…

- "Pero, yo quiero saber si aún te… es decir, si aún te atormentas, si hay en tu interior alguna herida por sanar, que no te deje ser totalmente feliz. Hay muchas cosas que desconozco, estoy segura, y no quiero que me dejes fuera… Kenshin, ¿qué sucedió cuando Enishi me raptó? ¿Qué sentiste cuando Tomoe-san te sonrió? ¿Y cuando... ? -

Pero él no quería que yo recordara esas cosas, no quería que mis recuerdos me atormentaran. ¿Por qué él debía pasar por todo esto solo? Era muy triste.

- "No creo que sea bueno que usted recuerde todo eso, no le hace bien, y además… " -

- "Tú no entiendes… " –

Fue todo lo que pude decir, dentro de mi frustración. Sentía impotencia, rabia, y las lágrimas agolpándose en mis ojos.

- "Kaoru-dono, para mí no son recuerdos muy agradables, aunque debo admitir que estoy muy feliz de tenerla con vida y en casa. Pero, el recordar ese día, su cuerpo herido… la cicatriz en su rostro… No supe qué hacer. Si hubiera tenido alguna leve esperanza que usted seguía con vida, créame, la habría buscado hasta en el último rincón de este mundo. Pero, para mí, el Jinchuu estaba completo. Mi alma se había cansado de sufrir. Es por eso que terminé en Rakuninmura… " -

Sólo pude imaginar ese momento... Muchas veces he visto a Kenshin en el límite, pero no sé si soportaría verlo completamente derrotado y… sin vida... En ese mismo instante, todo lo que soy, todo lo que quiero ser y mi vida en general se destrozarían por completo. Lo había escuchado antes, lo del falso cuerpo y el sufrimiento de mis amigos… ¿Pero Kenshin? Él sólo había desaparecido luego de llorar mucho, y entendía totalmente sus razones. Esa era una cicatriz que quería sanar, pues yo seguía con vida, y si ver a Tomoe-san morir fue un dolor tan fuerte para él, no quería que el recuerdo de mi cuerpo inerte lo atormentara también.

- "Pero, Kenshin… " -

- "No tenía una razón para seguir viviendo, pues mi razón para despertar cada mañana era proteger a los míos, y había fallado de una manera que no tenía ni perdón ni vuelta a atrás, y de nuevo me encontraba sin rumbo, sin saber a dónde ir. Los chicos intentaron muchas veces que saliera de ahí, pero no lo lograban, porque para mí no había una respuesta. ¿Para qué vengarse? ¿Para qué seguir adelante? Le agradeceré eternamente a Tomoe el haberme revelado que usted estaba viva, y a Tsubame-dono quien me dio a entender que si no salía de ese lugar, Yahiko moriría, y no lo podía permitir" -

Con la sorpresa delatada en mis ojos escuché el relato sobre Tsubame. ¡Qué chica fuerte! ¿Habría sido yo capaz de hacerlo? ¿De volver a ese lugar implorando ayuda a alguien que ha decidido dejar todo, incluso el deseo de vivir? De pronto Kenshin parecía confundido, como si no pudiera hablar más. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Después de todo no era mi deber juzgar su forma de ser.

- "¡Kenshin! Yo no sabía lo de Yahiko. No es mi intención que recuerdes estas cosas para herirte más, o traer recuerdos horribles, pero quiero comprenderte, quiero saber de ti, quiero saber cómo actuar y cómo ayudarte" -

Y era real. No sabía que Tsubame había logrado sacar a Kenshin de ese lugar. Creo que sentía a Yahiko como su protegido, y no podía permitirse que el chico muriera, él representaba una nueva generación donde las espadas ya no serían necesarias para matar, y es el futuro por el que Kenshin tanto ha luchado. No podía permitir su muerte.

Recordó a Tomoe-san:

- "A Tomoe le he dicho adiós, y le agradezco mucho pues ella me mostró la luz de esperanza que necesitaba, a pesar de haberle hecho mucho daño: y ella me sonrió, tal como le dije a Enishi. Yo esperaba ser perdonado, ¡y ella me sonrió!. Con esa sonrisa me dijo que había alguien que esperaba por mí, y bastó eso para ponerme en pie nuevamente. En ese momento volví a sentir el deseo de vivir y luchar por quien más quiero" -

Sí, había escuchado sobre Tomoe-san y su sonrisa, la cual salvó mi vida, y… ¿Qué dijo? ¿El deseo de vivir por la persona que más quiere? Escuchar nuevamente esas palabras cálidas… era como una reafirmación. No pude evitar sonreír, algo tibio se movía dentro de mí.

- "Le debo mucho a Tomoe-san, por ti y por mí; porque fue capaz de hacerte feliz en una época difícil, porque fue capaz de protegerte de ti mismo, porque me salvó en dos oportunidades… " -, me obligué a callar. Nuevamente estaba metiéndome donde no debía. Asustada, ahogué mis palabras.

- "¡No! ¡Qué digo!… disculpa, he ido muy lejos, yo no debía… " -, mis manos estaban inquietas y no podía dejar de temblar. Y entonces, lo sentí, fue tan cálido como en aquel día. Su brazo se posó sobre mis hombros, y se quedó ahí, quieto, regalándome instantes de calor y seguridad. Sonreí para mí, pero sentía la necesidad de mirarlo, de saber que todo esto era real, que me permitiría entrar en su corazón. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, y quedé prendida de ellos. En ese momento, supe que todo era cierto.

- "Kaoru-dono, este servidor ha encontrado su camino luego de tantos años, y no quiere volver a viajar, no en soledad. En este lugar, las heridas parecen menos dolorosas" -

"Las heridas parecen menos dolorosas", mi cabeza repetía esa frase una y otra vez.

No pude evitarlo, una emoción grande quería salir, pero no iba llorar, no quería preocuparle. Nuevamente me dije: "Soy una chica fuerte", y para no llorar, dejé que las palabras salieran en vez de las lágrimas.

- "No quiero que malentiendas esto. Sé que eres un hombre fuerte, decidido y que el camino de la vida te ha enseñado mucho, pero quiero conocer más de ti, porque sé que esa fortaleza nace del sufrimiento y las lágrimas que has derramado; y que en algún momento existió el dolor. Al pensar en eso mi corazón duele también, y… Ah… Soy tan inmadura, a veces creo que no puedo con todo esto, recuerdo a Tomoe-san e intento ser fuerte, como ella, pero no creo ser capaz… " -, y ya está. Lo había dicho. ¿Le habré causado un mal rato? ¿Estará enfadado o triste? Sólo quería escapar de ese lugar.

- "Usted no debe ser como otra persona, Kaoru-dono. Es una chica fuerte, y admiro su valentía. Dígame, ¿la he hecho llorar con todo esto? No me gustaría verla triste, y no quiero traspasar mis problemas a usted, no lo merece, y me he esforzado por eso. No existió otro motivo por el que me despidiera y fuera solo a Kyoto, pero tampoco sabía el nivel de sufrimiento que podía causarle… Finalmente terminaron todos allá, inmiscuidos en la batalla, y… discúlpeme si también en esa oportunidad la hice llorar. Si ha llorado nuevamente por mi culpa, lo lamento mucho. Usted ha dado un alivio a mi pasado y a mis sufrimientos en muy poco tiempo, créame que ha hecho un buen trabajo" -

Mi corazón suspiró, aliviado. Si él era capaz de reconocer eso, entonces yo no lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Seguramente, con el tiempo podría darle más descanso a su alma. Lancé una risa nerviosa.

- "Disculpa si he llorado alguna vez, he decidido convertirme en una chica aún más fuerte, para ser digna de estar al lado de alguien como tú y avanzar, y sé que lo lograré. También sé que voy por buen camino. Puedo decir que estoy más tranquila, y he reafirmado mi decisión. Te prometo no volver a llorar, porque también he encontrado mi verdad" -

Y era todo lo que necesitaba decir. Mis manos golpearon levemente mis mejillas, en un intento por volver a la realidad, pero su cuerpo era tan cálido… No quería salir de ese lugar.

- "¿Y si hoy volvemos a cocinar juntos? Realizar un poco de actividad me ayudaría a volver lentamente a mi vida normal. En unos días volveré a mis clases, cuando el dojo esté completamente reconstruido. También debo ir al dojo Maekawa" -

Su brazo hizo aún más presión.

- "Me agradaría mucho ver todo en movimiento, como antes, la maestra Kaoru debe regresar a enseñar a sus estudiantes. Pero prométame que ante cualquier inconveniente, este torpe espadachín será su pilar, así como usted lo ha sido para él" -

¿Yo? ¿Su pilar? Mi corazón desbocó. No necesitaba nada más.

- "Te lo juro" -

- "Kaoru-dono, ¿continuamos juntos con el lavado? Aún hay que tender la ropa para aprovechar el sol del día" –

* * *

Amo a estos dos! Acaso hay una pareja más perfecta?! :D:D:D


	6. No más lágrimas

**_Una conversación pendiente_**

POV de Kenshin

* * *

**3.2: No más lágrimas**

- "No quiero que malentiendas esto. Sé que eres un hombre fuerte, decidido y que el camino de la vida te ha enseñado mucho, pero quiero conocer más de ti, porque sé que esa fortaleza nace del sufrimiento y las lágrimas que has derramado; y que en algún momento existió el dolor. Al pensar en eso mi corazón duele también, y… Ah… Soy tan inmadura, a veces creo que no puedo con todo esto, recuerdo a Tomoe-san e intento ser fuerte, como ella, pero no creo ser capaz… " –

Pero ella también era una mujer fuerte. Se ha mantenido a mi lado, me ha dado una palabra de aliento en cada momento que lo he necesitado, y es quien ha aparecido cada vez que busco fuerzas para continuar. Hasta cierto punto me molestaba su apreciación.

Seguramente tenía una lucha interna. Ella había estado en cada momento conmigo, se había mantenido en pie. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto?

- "Usted no debe ser como otra persona, Kaoru-dono. Es una chica fuerte, y admiro su valentía. Dígame, ¿la he hecho llorar con todo esto? No me gustaría verla triste, y no quiero traspasar mis problemas a usted, no lo merece, y me he esforzado por eso. No existió otro motivo por el que me despidiera y fuera solo a Kyoto, pero tampoco sabía el nivel de sufrimiento que podía causarle… Finalmente terminaron todos allá, inmiscuidos en la batalla, y… discúlpeme si también en esa oportunidad la hice llorar." -

La admiraba tal como era, con todos sus defectos y virtudes que muchas veces me habían sorprendido. Por un momento recordé cuando en la cabaña de mi maestro, un fuerte estruendo se sintió al caer la puerta y, detrás de ella, estaban Yahiko y Misao-dono, junto a ella. Ese día en que me despedí y agradecí sus tratos conmigo, la vi llorar de tal forma que no pude volver atrás, simplemente porque si me quedaba, ella sufriría mucho más. La sentí tan frágil, que nunca esperé encontrarla en Kyoto. Al verla llegar muy decidida a esa cabaña, supe que la había subestimado. Kaoru Kamiya era una chica sorprendentemente fuerte y de convicciones claras.

Los nervios que antes sentía, dieron paso a la ansiedad y al deseo de saber si realmente ella había sufrido no sólo por mis actos presentes, sino también por mis heridas internas.

- "Si ha llorado nuevamente por mi culpa, lo lamento mucho. Usted ha dado un alivio a mi pasado y a mis sufrimientos en muy poco tiempo, créame que ha hecho un buen trabajo" -

La vi sonreír, satisfecha. Entonces comprendí lo que ella necesitaba: Darle descanso a mis heridas y disfrutar de una persona libre de sus cicatrices. Y, aunque había encontrado mi verdad, no sería capaz de seguir adelante para cumplirla sin ella.

- "Disculpa si he llorado alguna vez, he decidido convertirme en una chica aún más fuerte, para ser digna de estar al lado de alguien como tú y avanzar, y sé que lo lograré. También sé que voy por buen camino. Puedo decir que estoy más tranquila, y he reafirmado mi decisión. Te prometo no volver a llorar, porque también he encontrado mi verdad" -

¡Qué mujer! Si yo había ayudado a Kaoru-dono a encontrar su verdad, podía darme por satisfecho. Si su verdad estaba a mi lado, entonces no dudaría en hacerla feliz en todos los modos posibles, para ambos avanzar con convicción y fortaleza.

- "¿Y si hoy volvemos a cocinar juntos? Realizar un poco de actividad me ayudaría a volver lentamente a mi vida normal. En unos días volveré a mis clases, cuando el dojo esté completamente reconstruido. También debo ir al dojo Maekawa" -

Comprendí que Kaoru-dono necesitaba su vida de regreso. No debía sobreprotegerla de su vida diaria. Y claro que para mí estaría muy bien si Kaoru-dono regresaba a ser la chica de antes, enérgica, alegre y trabajadora. Después de todo, así es ella, una joven activa y con una vida por delante, la cual esperaba pudiera compartir conmigo, por siempre.

No quería soltarla, y mi brazo respondió con fuerza ante el estímulo, presionando un poco más…

- "Me agradaría mucho ver todo en movimiento, como antes, la maestra Kaoru debe regresar a enseñar a sus estudiantes. Pero prométame que ante cualquier inconveniente, este torpe espadachín será su pilar, así como usted lo ha sido para él" -, este torpe espadachín lo había hecho, lo había dicho. Después de todo, era lo que sentía por dentro, y no pude evitar sentir un calor muy especial dentro de mí, el cual no había sentido en muchos años, hasta unir mi vida al dojo Kamiya, Kaoru-dono y mis amigos.

- "Te lo juro" -, y quedé en paz. Ya no más lágrimas a escondidas, ya no más dudas.

- "Kaoru-dono, ¿continuamos juntos con el lavado? Aún hay que tender la ropa para aprovechar el sol del día" -

- "Perfecto" -, respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, sin salir del abrigo de mi brazo que la aprisionaba. - "Pero más tarde podríamos ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, y esperar a Yahiko con algo especial, llegará cansado del Akabeko" -

- "Claro ¿Y si cocinamos juntos mañana también?" -

- "¿Mañana?" -

- "Y todos los días, de aquí en adelante… " -

Fue mi torpe forma de decirle que no tenía pensado dejar ese lugar, de asegurarle que seguiría entregándole una sonrisa cada día, si ella lo permitía.

Al parecer comprendió el mensaje, y giró su rostro para encontrarse con mi mirada, sonriendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

- "Sería muy feliz si cada día pudieras enseñarme un platillo diferente. Eres un gran maestro" -

- "Cuente con ello" -, respondí mientras ambos nos levantábamos para terminar el lavado de ropa que había quedado inconcluso.

* * *

Aww…. Me emociona a mi misma el final!

Espero sus reviews, para continuar con otras historias y ver si sigo escribiendo!

Gracias a MAEC que me ayudó a ordenar mejor todo esto :D

Se despide: Naty Andrea :D


End file.
